Those School Days
by Dina Garcia
Summary: -Misaki… ¿Me creerías si te dijera que todo este tiempo el único que me ha interesado eres tú? –Le decía Saru al oído porque no lo dejaba de abrazar -Y-yo… Sa-Saru… Y-yo, no sé… e-es muy… co-confuso… -Misaki trataba de separarse de él, para poder mirarlo a la cara y decirle lo que sentía, lo que de verdad ocurría en su cuerpo. [no se puede hacer un resumen decente D: ]
1. Those School Days

**HOLA A TODOS!**

Soy nueva aquí :3 oh seee e3e) y quería hacer un fic de una de mis parejas favoritas (PURO AMOWR!) El Sarumi y bueno, eso...

¡SERÁ UN TWOSHOT! **  
**

**K Project **no me pertenece pertenece a los estudios GoHands (*-*) y a Shingo Suzuki, (el diseñador de tan sexys personajes ewe) por lo tanto ni **Fushimi Saruhiko** ni** Yata Misaki** me pertenecen :nomedigas:

**Advertencias:** Esto es YAOI! ChicoxChico... y tiene Lemon! (o sheee! mi primer fic y tiene lemon! :D )

Bien antes de empezar si me preguntan por que Saru es... diferente bueno, esto es por que este fic se coloca en el tiempo de cuando iban a la escuela :3

* * *

**Those School Days**

En la ventana de una habitación se dejaban asomar unos rayos con su fogosa luminosidad, mientras un tenue viento hacia movimientos lentos y pausados con las blancas cortinas. De repente un sonido rompió con aquella armonía. Un chico se revolcaba en sus sábanas, buscando la fuente de este, mhh… claro era su despertador, cuando consiguió apagarlo, se dispuso a sentarse en la orilla de su cama, revolviendo sus aún desordenados cabellos, y tallando con pereza sus ojos, ahh… Misaki como odiaba ir a la escuela, por suerte era Viernes, ¡Sí el último día! Eso le llego a reconfortó aunque sea un poco.

-ahh… maldición - dijo casi en un bostezo - no quiero ir a la escuela, ¿Qué hay de bueno en ese lugar? Sólo son exámenes, tareas y compañeros molestos…

Cuando estaba pensando entre si levantarse y darse una ducha, o regresar a su cómoda cama, un sonido muy fuerte lo sacó de aquel trance. Ah, era su teléfono celular el que sonaba…

"De: Saru

Hey! ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas dejarme esperando?"

-"Bueno tal vez la escuela no es tan mala..."-Pensó mientras leía el mensaje, ruborizándose un poco mientras se apuraba a ducharse vestirse y salir al encuentro de su amigo.

-Ah… Saru!- Gritó Misaki obteniendo la atención del mencionado

-Hey… Tienes despertador ¿cierto?

-mmmh…. Pues si…-dijo rascándose la cabeza un poco y con una risa nerviosa

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no tratas de despertarte más temprano?, Sabes? A la próxima debería de ir directo a tu habitación y meterte a la ducha a la fuerza- dijo en un tono serio tratando de ocultar su enojo

-Pe-pero qué!? Ahh.. C-como sea, estoy aquí ¿no?, ¡Vámonos!

Se dirigieron a tomar el transporte que los llevaría a su escuela, si bien, a Misaki no le gustaba ir a ese lugar, la presencia de Saru lo hacía más tolerable. Durante el camino iban hablando de juegos, animes, y música; cosas que a ambos les interesaba, e incluso llegaban a compartir audífonos por si alguno de los dos tenía alguna canción nueva que mostrarle al otro.

Las clases eran pesadas, y más aún porque los exámenes estaban por ser entregados en esa semana, Misaki sintió todo el peso del mundo cuando vio su resultado en la prueba de Física…

-Ahh!- Gritó desesperado, ocultando su cara en el pupitre

-¿Mhh?- Miró Saru a su irritado amigo

-Saruuu…- Dijo en tono depresivo -¿Sabes? No me fue muy bien en el examen…

-Ah…-Saru giró nuevamente sobre sí mismo quedando con la vista al frente –Eso, ya lo sabía…

-Ah!?- Misaki lo miró con ojos asesinos, dispuestos a escuchar una disculpa por parte del otro, cosa que nunca ocurrió, sólo soltó un suspiro, aún estaban en clase, no podía armar un alboroto, así que continúo diciendo con la mirada fija en su examen –Pero eso no es lo peor…. Aquí viene escrito que…. –Hizo una pausa tomando aire –Pues…. Que necesito un… asesor… si no… no aprobaré… quiero aprovechar este fin de semana

-Un Asesor? –Saru lo miraba con una cara impactada, y algo extrañado

-Sí, pero aún no sé a quién, es dec…-Se quedó callado cuando una idea cruzó su mente… -Ah! Saru! ¿Qué tal si me ayudas? –Dijo con una sonrisa llena de triunfo y satisfacción.

-Ah..? Y-yo!? –Miró con una cara sorprendida mientras sentía que un escalofrío le cruzaba la espalda, y si, era debido a la sonrisa de Misaki –B-bien, pero sólo si admites que soy mejor que tú en todo –Ah, Saru sabía cómo hacerle las cosas difíciles a Misaki, y le pegó en donde más le duele al susodicho; su orgullo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Saru? –Abrió sus ojos como platos y cerrando fuertemente los puños –Nunca voy a de….

-Haber, los de allá atrás, dejen de platicar y pongan atención! –Mencionó el profesor con un evidente enojo

-Si –Dijeron los dos al unísono

Después de clases Misaki estaba buscando a Saru, Pues mientras a uno le tocaba deportes, al otro le tocaba música. Recorrió todo el instituto tratando de encontrarlo, estaba seguro que eso que dijo durante clases, no era más que una broma, es decir, Saru es su amigo ¿no? Se supone que debe de ayudarlo en esto, son muy unidos, pero aun así el orgullo de ambos era algo grande, tal vez por eso se tenían el uno al otro, porque quizá nadie más era capaz de soportar o a Misaki o a Saru…

-_¿Dónde se habrá metido Saru?... Se está haciendo tarde… ¿Y si me dejó? Sería la primera vez, es decir, siempre nos vamos juntos… tal vez enserio lo molesté…_ -Pensó mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la entrada principal, sosteniendo su mochila, y sin muchas ganas de seguir adelante

Cuando llegó a la entrada miró el cielo, que ya se tornaba color naranja, y el aire comenzaba a hacerse frío.

-Tu… ¿¡CUÁNTO TIEMPO PENSABAS HACERME ESPERAR!?

Misaki giró sobre sí mismo y ahí lo vio, su amigo, Saru, estaba sentado en el suelo afuera de la entrada pegado a la pared, con una soda en la mano.

-¡SARU! –Gritó mientras sonreía, demonios, no podía contener su emoción –Yo pensé que te habías ido…!

-¿Irme? –Lo miró extrañado y levantándose del suelo caminó hacia él –Pero… ¿Qué acaso no nos vamos siempre juntos?

-S-sí… no sé… porque… llegué… a pensar tal cosa… -Se rascaba la cabeza y un leve sonrojo apenas notable se hacía presente en su rostro.

-Ah… -Otra vez, Saru sentía ese escalofrío, "_No hagas esa expresión, Idiota, ¿Qué pasa si alguien más te ve? Alguien que no sea yo!?_"- Pensó mientras se quedó un minuto estático –Démonos prisa, que… tenemos tareas que hacer…-Dijo en tono muy poco convincente.

-¿Tareas?... Pero en esta época ya nadie pide nada, sólo tratamos de pasar los exámenes, además es viernes

-Como sea, vámonos –Camino lo más rápido que pudo, y mirando por el rabillo del ojo pudo mirar a Misaki corriendo hacia él, eso le ponía aunque sea un poco feliz

Una vez ya en el transporte. Ambos se sentaron juntos, como de costumbre, aunque en realidad no era difícil encontrar asientos libres a esa hora, ya era tarde, pero ese día era diferente, no hablaban, ni de las clases, ni de música, no existía conversación alguna.

-Umh…. Saru… -La casi inaudible voz de Misaki rompió el silencio que existía desde hace algunos minutos entre los dos.

-Si? –Dijo mientras mantenía su mirada fija en la ventana

-Eso… que me dijiste en la clase, ¿es verdad? –Misaki no paraba de mirarle para ver alguna reacción de este

-Ah?...-Apartó su mirada de la ventana para mirar a Misaki, entonces, reflexionó unos segundos y luego recordó que este le había pedido ayuda para pasar Física –Sí, es verdad, tienes que decir lo que te dije, o no habrá ayuda… -Su mirada se volvió hacia la ventana

-Pero Saru! –Gritó Misaki en lo que parecía más un puchero que algún reclamo –Por favor! Sabes que no puedes obligarme a decir… eso… -Su cabeza miró el suelo de aquel camión que los llevaba -¡Ya sé! Te haré la tarea por un mes! –Miró con los ojos muy abiertos a su amigo y con cierto entusiasmo.

-¿Qué? –Saru le preguntó con un cierto tono de burla –No, gracias, para hacer las cosas bien, mejor hago todo yo. Vamos Misaki, no es tan difícil –Mientras decía eso su mirada se dirigió a Misaki

-…-Misaki sólo de limitó a soltar un suspiro ya no sabía de qué otra forma podía llegar a convencer a su amigo, es decir, prefería estudiar con Saru, ya que estaba seguro que otra persona se desesperaría si el no entendía bien el tema, entonces mirando hacia atrás del camión vio una pareja, entonces, tuvo una idea -¡Ya sé! ¿Y que hay si te consigo una novia?

-¿Qué? –La voz de Saru sonó un poco alterada, "_Eres un idiota ¿verdad? Años de conocernos y no me digas que nunca te vas a dar cuenta"_ pensando esto trató de calmarse tomo un suspiro, y sobándose el entrecejo dijo –Yo no necesito una novia… así de simple… -Volvió a mirar a la ventana

-Pero… ya sabes, todos tienen una… -Tomó su hombro haciendo que este le mirara a la fuerza

-Ah sí? ¿Y tu novia? –Saru tenía su mirada en los ojos de Misaki

-N-no, no lo e-entiendes, me… me refería, a…. q-que, eres, como to-todos los que tienen novia, ya…. Ya sabes –Quitó su mano del hombro y agarro fuertemente su mochila –e-eres, alto, ta-también eres atractivo –Su cara se tornó roja, sí, había comprendido exactamente lo que dijo, no supo la razón por la cual esas palabras salieron así que se limitó a esconder su cara en la mochila y dijo tratando de sonar lo más normal que podía –Q-quiero de-decir que e-es lo que… m-me han di-dicho! A-algunas chicas! –Su cara ardía o al menos eso era lo que el sentía, así no sé la mostraría nunca a Saru, cuando sintió que su temperatura disminuía, logró divisar un poco a su amigo

-Ah… -Sonó casi en un suspiro -¿Algunas chicas? –Se podía notar un poco de decepción en su voz, mientras seguía mirando a Misaki, aunque claro, la excusa de este no le convencía en lo más mínimo, no sabía cómo responder ante esas palabras

-N-no, bu-bueno, n-no s-sé… e-este…. –No podía ni siquiera mirarlo, es decir, Misaki ya sabía que sentía algo por aquel chico de ojos azules, pero nunca se había enamorado ¿Cómo iba a relacionar el sentimiento?, y ¿Qué si sólo era admiración? Sólo supo que aquellas palabras que le dijo eran sinceras, y que realmente se sorprendía de que Saru no tuviese novia, siempre lo vio como alguien atractivo, pero… ¿Eso significaba algo? –Yo…y-yo… -La voz de Misaki se hacía menos audible, pero Saru trataba de entender cada palabra

-¿Qué? –No paraba de mirarle con cierto interés

-E-este…. Y-yo… c-creo que l-le p-puedes gu-gustar a mu-muchas p-personas… -Decía mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos y temblando un poco

-Yo…. Ya tengo a alguien que me gusta –Miró al techo del camión como si en ese mismo instante estuviese pensando en aquella persona

-Ah…. Yo…. Lo siento, jeje –Su risa sonaba nerviosa, y trataba de hacer desaparecer el hueco que se había formado en su pecho tras oír las palabras de Saru

-Te voy a decir quién me gusta…–Mantenía la mirada fija en el techo del camión y terminadas esas palabras giro a mirar a Misaki quién miraba el suelo de este con un leve rubor -¿Estás de acuerdo?

-…-Misaki no supo decir nada, es más sentía que algo en su garganta le impedía hablar, sólo se limitó a escuchar a su amigo

-Pues, verás tal vez… amh… es algo difícil ¿sabes? Es que me gu….-El sonido de la parada del camión detuvo a Saru, como odiaba al chofer, como odiaba que el tiempo pasara rápido, cuando reaccionó sólo logró ver la figura de Misaki levantándose de su asiento y caminando para bajar de este –E-espera! ¿No quieres oír? ¿No te interesa?

Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de Misaki, lo único que vio fue que corrió en dirección a donde vivía, si, aún faltaba para llegar ahí, pero al parecer este no aguantó más y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, Saru sólo se quedó quieto, como tratando de analizar los últimos movimientos de Misaki, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué huir? ¿Había dicho algo malo?...

-"_Ahora no lo veré hasta el próximo Lunes, ¿Qué hago?... quería oír su respuesta hoy_" –Pensaba seriamente Saru, se colocó sus audífonos y caminaba lentamente dirigiéndose a su casa mirando el cielo, sin prestarle atención a las demás personas que se cruzaban en su camino cuando recordó- "_Misaki dijo que quería aprovechar este fin de semana para repasar Física ¿no? Y me quería para que lo ayudara…_"-Tenía el pretexto perfecto para volver a verlo, sacó su celular dispuesto a enviarle un mensaje.

Cuando Misaki llegó a su departamento corrió rápido dejó sus cosas en una silla que estaba en la pequeña sala y entro a su recamara, se lanzó sobre la cama enterrando la cara en la almohada sentía como si el hueco de su pecho hubiese crecido mientras corría….

-"_¿Qué demonios ocurre conmigo? ¿No debería estar feliz por Saruhiko? ¡Debería estar contento de que quiera contarme algo así!... pero... sentía que si me quedaba, lo golpearía…. Pero… ¿Por qué?_" –Trataba de pensar en alguna excusa que darle a su amigo el Lunes, aunque tal vez este ya lo habría olvidado –"_Quizás deba decirle que… no quería arruinar su secreto, o…. algo así_" –Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular, cuando lo miró su rostro enrojeció.

"De: Saru

He decidido ayudarte con Física! Mañana estaré en tu casa temprano, no me rechaces la ayuda ahora! Si no me abres la puerta me quedaré ahí, o en su consecuencia entraré por la ventana! Por cierto responde de una vez, ¿Me abrirás? O ¿Tendré que entrar por la fuerza?"

Era el mensaje más terrorífico que había recibido en su vida, sobre todo por que pedía, no… exigía una respuesta… se quedó analizando unos instantes y viendo su situación decidió responder

"De: Misaki

¿¡Qué!? Ahora si quieres ayudarme!? Pero no esperes que diga lo que me pediste! ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! Si estas viniendo es porque quieres ¿De acuerdo?"

"De: Saru

Tomaré eso como un sí, y si te dije que iré… es porque quiero ¿no? ¡Te veo mañana a las 10!"

Misaki se recostó sobre su cama, ya no sabía que sentir, estaba feliz de que Saru lo quisiera ayudar con Física, pero… el hecho de verlo al día siguiente después de las cosas vergonzosas que dijo, y después de que salió corriendo sin oír a Saru, ¿Qué pasaría mañana?, sobretodo le sobresaltaba que él vivía sólo, se rentó un departamento porque su antigua casa estaba algo lejos de su escuela, trabajaba de vez en cuando porque sus padres le seguían enviando algún dinero para ayudarle con la escuela y la comida el hecho de que no hubiese nadie más ahí lo ponía más y más tenso. Y con este pensamiento revoloteando su mente decidió distraerse viendo la TV.

* * *

¿Y que tal? Es decir, bueno es mi primer fic D: no esperen mucho de mi xD..! y bueno el lemon viene después ewe) (no quiero que todos mis fics tengan lemon pero... con una pareja como esta fue inevitable!)

;w;) por favor díganme, si sigo con esto de los fics o mejor me retiro ;-;) por favooor! o díganme consejos para mejorar :3 ok?

BYE BYE BEE~~


	2. Those School Days II

**¡HOLA!** Mis amadas criaturas del señor..! del señor Voldemort (?

:') ohh gracias por los reviews..! yo... yo... yo los amo ;-;)

Bueno esta es la segunda parte de el Sarumi 3 3 la segunda y la **última** :3 tal vez después haga más de ellos dos juntos... ewé) pero por ahora esta bien

¡QUIERO DEDICAR ESTA SEGUNDA PARTE (cofcofconlemoncofcof) a **Aoyagi Aliens Jacks **:'D ¡GRACIAS! :'3 te quiedo! xD..!**  
**

ok... esto será todo de mi molesta platicadera (?

**Disclaimers; K Project **no me pertenece, pertenece a los estudios GoHands (*¬*) y a Shingo Suzuki (diseñador) por lo tanto ni **Fushimi Saruhiko** ni **Yata Misaki** me pertenecen -llora-

**Advertencias: **Esto tiene YAOI (chicoxchico) y contiene (ahora sí) Lemon...

* * *

**Those School Days II**

Misaki se había levantado más temprano que cualquier otro día… ¿Por qué? Simple, no pudo dormir bien, estaba tratando de formular lo que le diría a Saru ese día

-Ah! Diablos! Ya no puedo permitir que mi cabeza se llene de esas cosas, es más que tal si ya no recuerda nada? Puede ser eso posible..! –Diciendo esto convencido se puso sus audífonos y se dispuso a ignorar sus pensamientos ahogándolos en las melodías que escuchaba…

Unos golpes a la puerta resonaron por todo el departamento, o al menos eso es lo que Misaki sintió al escucharlos. Abriendo la puerta lentamente, ahí estaba, su amigo; tenía una chamarra negra con una camisa azul, un azul muy claro, y unos pantalones de mezclilla entubados con unas botas negras y una mochila negra colgando de su hombro.

-Pa-Pasa… Saru –Misaki trató de parecer lo más tranquilo que pudo

-Haii~~ -Saru pasó dejando sus zapatos en la entrada, y viendo todo el departamento de reojo -¿Empezamos a Estudiar?

-S-sí –Sólo podía agachar la mirada y acceder a lo que Saru dijera

Las horas pasaron mientras Saru trataba de enseñarle, con el paso del tiempo, y entre bromas a Misaki se le pasó toda la tensión que sentía en su cuerpo y pudo sonreír nuevamente como si nada hubiese pasado. Cuando por fin terminaron el primer bloque, y eran las 3.00 pm.

-¡Gracias por ayudarme Saru! –Sonreía mientras recogía las libretas y libros que utilizaron

-Pero, quiero algo a cambio –La voz de Saru cambió de tono cuando pronunció esta frase y miró fijamente a Misaki

-Amh… no diré lo que me pediste! –La mirada de fiereza de Misaki se hizo presente

-Nop, yo quiero –hizo una pausa para tomar la mano de Misaki y sentarlo junto a él –quiero que me escuches….

-Amh..! ¡AH! ¡Claro! ¡Lo de la chica que te gusta! –Sonreía fingidamente, maldición! El hueco en su pecho se hizo presente nuevamente…_ "¿Enserio quiero oír el nombre de la chica que tiene la atención de Saru?_" pensó mientras se mantenía tieso.

-Yo… nunca dije que fuera una chica – dijo moviendo un poco su cabeza y mirando que la mano que sostenía de Misaki estaba temblando

-N-no es u-una chica? E-eso ¿Q-qué significa? –Misaki ya no podía ver a los ojos a Saru, por un momento le alegró de que no fuese una chica la que está en el corazón de Saru "_Espera… ¿¡Qué!?... me… alegré?"_

-Ah… a este paso nunca lo lograrás entender… -jaló el brazo de Misaki quedando más juntos y logro sostener la barbilla de este con la mano que tenía libre y al no poder contenerse más, le dio un beso, uno donde apenas juntaron sus labios, uno que, al punto de Misaki, fue tierno.

El sonrojo en la cara de Misaki fue evidente, no sabía ni pensar con claridad, casi estaba seguro que todo su mundo había desaparecido y sólo existía Saru…. Entonces cuando reaccionó sintió unos brazos los cuales rodeaban su cuerpo que ahora mismo estaba temblando… Saru… él…. Él tomo su primer beso, eso no era lo peor en aquella situación, lo que más sacaba de quicio a Misaki era que en lo más mínimo le molestaba, al contrario, le alegraba… tímidamente le correspondió el abrazo a Saru, haciendo que este soltará una sonrisa, no de burla, si no de alivio.

-Misaki… ¿Me creerías si te dijera que todo este tiempo el único que me ha interesado eres tú? –Le decía al oído porque no lo dejaba de abrazar

-Y-yo… Sa-Saru… Y-yo, no sé… e-es muy… co-confuso… -Misaki trataba de separarse de él, para poder mirarlo a la cara y decirle lo que sentía, lo que de verdad ocurría en su cuerpo, pero la fuerza de Saru se lo impedía

-Eso…. Eso es un no ¿verdad? –Soltaba lentamente el abrazo del cuerpo de Misaki para encontrarse con aquellos ojos que, sin duda le gustaban.

-Y-yo no he dicho… eso… -miró el suelo, y junto sus manos en su pecho, cerró fuertemente los ojos, y aunque su sonrojo ya era muy notorio, con lo que estaba a punto de decir, su color creció aún más, y con un tembloroso cuerpo, logro juntar el valor, y el aliento para decir –amh… e-es…. Que… la v-verdad e-estar co-contigo… es... raro, a-ayer corrí p-porque n-no quería o-oír q-quién t-te gustaba… y… eso es m-malo! ¡Y-YO D-DEBERÍA E-ESTAR F-FELIZ P-POR T-TI! P-pero no lo s-soporté…. L-la idea d-de que l-le hablarías a a-alguien m-más me… aterró –Terminado su lento y tembloroso discurso se dispuso a mirar la cara de Saru. Este tenía la miraba vidriosa y una leve sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios.

Sin decir más le abrazó fuertemente y le dijo al oído

-¿Quieres… salir conmigo?

-¿¡QUÉ!? –La pregunta aumentó aún más su sonrojo, y pensó en que debería de salir corriendo de ahí y esconderse de Saru, pero sólo lo miró y le dijo -¿Por qué esto tan de repente?

-Tu dijiste que los chicos como yo debían tener una novia

-¡YO NO SOY UNA NOVIA!

-Pero… ¿Si quieres?

-Yo….. –Misaki no sabía que más hacer, estaba pensando en una respuesta, algo rápido que no fuese tan vergonzoso, pero una mano que se coló debajo de su playera hizo que todo pensamiento fuese imposible de realizar –S-saru…

-¿No quieres? Yo quiero….

-…

Saru se levantó del sillón en el que estaban miró a Misaki quien estaba con la cara sonrojada y con la mirada confundida, la verdad es que él también quería continuar pero… nunca se lo diría, es muy vergonzoso, al menos para Misaki. Saru por su cuenta se acercó a la cara de Misaki y lo besó, pero esta vez, no fue un beso simple, si no que esta vez le pasó la lengua por sus labios indicándole que los abriera, Misaki no podía pensar, y con una lentitud le cedió el paso a su lengua, en el beso tan apasionado que se estaban dando Saru llevaba el control, y a Misaki parecía no incomodarle.

Saru aprovechándose de que su amante no formulaba bien los movimientos, lo levantó y entre besos y algunas caricias superficiales logró llevarlo a la recamara de Misaki, lo acostó sobre la cama y comenzó a besarlo y a tomarlo del cabello, mientras le sacaba la camisa que tenía.

-S-saru… n-no, e-es muy… nhh… vergonzoso….- lo decía mientras Saru besaba su cuello

-No te preocupes –dijo mientras se incorporaba quedando sentado encima de Misaki –Yo también quedaré sin ropa –Terminando la frase se dispuso a quitarse la chamarra negra que tenía, y empezó a desabotonar la camisa.

Misaki por el otro lado quedó anonado por la imagen, no era que no le gustara si no que era mucho para él… miró hacia otro lado mientras Saru se quitaba la camisa dejando su pecho al descubierto. Después volvió a incorporarse junto con Misaki y lo beso. Mientras hacía esto, Misaki sentía como su pantalón corto le empezaba a incomodar, cuando Saru le toco el vientre Misaki sólo tomó su mano impidiendo que llegara más abajo, sería vergonzoso si viera que se excitó con algunas caricias, besos y al ver su cuerpo semidesnudo, o al menos eso pensaba Misaki. Saru no pudo evitar verlo con cierta intriga, no entendía porque no quería, entonces lo que hizo fue pegar mucho más su cuerpo al de Misaki haciendo que este mismo soltara un leve gemido, no porque lo hubiese presionado mucho, si no por que pudo sentir claramente la hombría del otro que también ya estaba despierta. Mientras Saru frotaba una y otra vez su entrepierna con la de Misaki, se dispuso a tocar por fin su desnudo pecho, llegando al estómago y bajando cada vez más.

-Nhh..! S-saru…. Mmhh…-Misaki se tapó la boca porque de por sí le daba vergüenza estar en esa posición con Saru era aún más vergonzoso que este oyera su voz

-Misaki… no ocultes tu voz… Es tu primera vez ¿Cierto? –Se acercó a Misaki y junto sus frentes –Quiero ser el primero y el último que escucha tu voz… No me obligues a atar tus manos

-Ah…? –Misaki se congeló con las palabras de Saru…. Cuando logró reaccionar sólo pudo notar que saru bajaba su pantalón se tapó el rostro de vergüenza sintiendo como si fuese a morir. Sin embargo cuando se destapó la cara lo que vio fue aún más para aquel chico.

Saru se estaba desabrochando el pantalón, y lo bajaba lentamente sin dejar de mirar a Misaki, como si tratara de provocarlo. Cuando logró por fin sacarlos se acercó a Misaki, claro ambos aún tenían la ropa interior, pero esto no impedía que Misaki sintiera cada vez más. Saru comenzó dando pequeños besos en la boca, siguió por sus mejillas, avanzando por el cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, ahí se dispuso a jugar con los pezones de Misaki, que cuando sintió el contacto de la lengua de Saru con su cuerpo se arqueo un poco

-Ahh! S-Saruuuu! Nh..! ahhhhh! –Dijo ya sin pena, ni remordimientos pues, ahora su mente estaba ocupada con Saru.

Inevitablemente Misaki colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Saru, y comenzando a hundir sus dedos en el cabello de este, comenzó a darle pequeños jalones, lo cual indicaba cuanto le llegaba a gustar las caricias, y pequeños mordiscos de Saru. Cuando bajo cada vez más hacía un camino de besos y en su estomagó se encargó de hacer una marca que tardaría algunos días en desaparecer, cuando llegó a la parte que más estaba caliente de Misaki, bajo lentamente la ropa interior, mirando la hombría de Misaki, la cual él se había encargado de despertar. Mirando nuevamente a Misaki, vio que este no podía apartar la vista de ninguno de los movimientos, llevo el miembro de su amante a su boca y le dio un beso en la punta, haciendo que el mencionado aferrara sus uñas a la cabeza de Saru y cerrara los ojos con fuerza, entonces abrió la boca completamente y comenzó con el vaivén lento pero seguro y firme. Rozando la lengua lentamente contra aquel miembro y esto sólo hacía que este se pusiera aún más duro, podía sentir los espasmos de Misaki y estos le eran indicados por que le jalaba más fuerte de su cabello, y estos tirones iban en aumento conforme saru aceleraba el vaivén.

-S-saruu…. De…detente… por… ah! Por favor…! Y-yo…. Ahhh! Nhhhh! Yo… ya… n-no p-puedo m-más..! ahh! Haaa! –forzaba jalando cada vez más fuerte de su cabello a Saru para que se detuviera, pero sólo obtuvo más persistencia de parte de este, aumentando la velocidad y colocando una de sus manos en la base de su hombría ayudando a la estimulación aún más.

-S-saru… p-por favor… e-enserio… e-es muy vergonzoso…. Q-que l-lo ha-haga ahh! Nhh.! En… en… t-tu c-cara….

-No lo harás en mi cara, lo harás en mi boca – Esto sólo logró poner más sonrojado a Misaki.

Cuando Misaki volvió a sentir el contacto de su cuerpo con la boca de saru no pudo evitarlo y en unos rápidos movimientos logró correrse dentro de la boca de su amante, quien mientras tanto recogía los restos de la semilla de Misaki con su lengua. Cuando Misaki vio que Saru se bajaba la última prenda que le quedaba no pudo más que poner una almohada encima de su rostro cubriéndolo de su amante. Saru tomó esta actitud muy tierna, y tomó sus caderas, se recostó sobre su pecho mirando hacia arriba esperando a que Misaki se atreviera a mirarlo, cuando este lo hizo Saru aprovecho para quitarle por completo la almohada y después sólo le pico la mejilla con su dedo índice con una ligera sonrisa le dijo

-Nee, Misaki… ¿Por qué no quieres que te vea? –Esta vez estaba acariciando su sonrojada mejilla

-P-porque… es…. M-muy vergonzoso! L-los dos s-somos hombres! –dijo con su mirada sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado

-Pero si no fueras hombre, no serías tú, y probablemente no me habría enamorado de ti…. –se acercó lentamente y jalo el mentón de Misaki hasta que se dieran un beso profundo, que hizo a Misaki suspirar, terminando el beso, Misaki dirigió a Saru una mirada inocente y le preguntó

-E-está bien… digo… si… n-no soy… b-bueno e-en e-estas cosas… n-no t-te incomoda? –Al terminar la frase por sus ojos se asomaban un par de lágrimas las cuales trató de esconder limpiándolas con su mano, él sabía que estas lágrimas eran por temor a la respuesta.

-… ahh…. – Saru soltó un suspiro, incorporándose del semi-abrazo que tenía con Misaki, le tomó la cara con ambas manos y lo miro fijamente -¿Enserio eres tan idiota?, Ser el primero que te haga estas cosas, es…. –soltó una de las manos del rostro de Misaki para ocultar su sonrojo "_¿Tengo que ser tan empalagoso para que me crea?_"

-Es…? –Misaki aún quería escuchar la respuesta, pues para el joven no era tan claro

-Tsk! Es…. –Miró disimuladamente hacia otro lado –Es… Perfecto –Dijo casi con un hilo de voz

-AH! –A Misaki le temblaron las piernas, todo le daba vueltas, claro, sabía que el enrojecimiento de su rostro había aumentado más (si es que se podía) –S…Saru…

-….-Dirigió una mirada a Misaki, se acercó lentamente a su rostro y le dijo en el oído –¿Podemos continuar?, me… me estoy impacientando…..

-Mhh….! –Misaki no pudo articular bien una palabra, pues una mano le había tocado sus glúteos rozando levemente con su entrada –S…Saru! NO! P-por favor… aún… no –Las últimas palabras habían salido con algunas lágrimas

Saru sólo se limitaba a mirarlo, quería hacerlo, ¡maldición! Quería estar dentro de Misaki, pero, no quería lastimarlo, ni mucho menos que fuese en contra de su voluntad, optó por la opción de la abstinencia, la mano que rozaba su entrada se dirigió hacia su hombría, que, ya estaba nuevamente despierta, masajeándola con firmeza se acercó al oído de Misaki y con un susurro

-Sólo… por esta vez pararé… ¿Me entendiste? –Terminando la frase mordió levemente el lóbulo de su amante ganándose un suspiro por parte de este.

Misaki se limitó a abrazar a su amante, fuertemente contra su pecho, como respuesta en lugar de un "sí". Saru procedió acariciando el miembro de Misaki, haciendo movimientos firmes, pero no acelerando, esto volvió loco a un Misaki que deseaba más contacto; provocando un movimiento de caderas involuntario. Saru se incorporó y se quitó su ropa interior, dejando su dolorosa erección al descubierto. Masajeándola un poco, se volvió a acercar al rostro de su amante, robándole un beso profundo y húmedo, acomodo las caderas de Misaki aún sin romper el beso y colocó su miembro encima del de Misaki, haciendo que este, por el contacto se separara y gimiera. Saruhiko comenzó a mover su mano frotando ambos miembros…

-Nhhh! Sa…Saru! Ah..! Nhhh..! Ahhhh…..-Misaki se aferró aún más a la espalda de Saru tratando de encontrar un alivio a tanta excitación que sentía en aquel momento, aunque era evidente que no podía, era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así….

Saru soltó ambas erecciones dejando que ambas se rozaran solas con el movimiento continuo de ambas caderas, posicionó su mano en el cuello de Misaki y levantó por fin la mirada. Muchas veces había imaginado a su amigo en esa posición pero… nunca se compararía con lo que vio. Un Misaki con los ojos entrecerrados la boca semiabierta, completamente sonrojado y con una capa de sudor que era evidente.

El movimiento de caderas iba en aumento. El único sonido que era audible eran los gemidos de Misaki, eran los que más sonaban, a punto de llegar al clímax, Saru enterró su cara en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Misaki, y ahí por fin este pudo oír los gemidos ahogados de Saru, pues su boca quedaba junto a su oído. Saru aumentó el movimiento de caderas aún más.

-Ahh! M-más! S-Saruuuuu~ -Misaki ya no sabía ni cómo decía las cosas, su mente estaba inerte en el placer, sin embargo estas mismas palabras hicieron que Saru se sonrojara de sobremanera, nunca habría imaginado que Misaki le gemiría estas palabras aferrando aún más sus uñas en sus brazos y espalda.

-N…No puedo..! m-más! S-Saru..! –Dijo esto con un hilo de voz, al mismo tiempo que se corría sobre su propio vientre

-Y…Yo t-tampoco…. Ah… M-Misaki! Ahh…. –Estas palabras eran casi como un susurro, contra el oído de Misaki, sólo unas embestidas más, y soltó su semilla en el estómago de su amante.

Saru se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo frágil de Misaki y jadeando acarició el rostro de Misaki, lo sorprendió sentir unos delgados brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, sí, eran de Misaki, ¿Le estaba abrazando? ¿Por qué? Si Misaki nunca mostraba tanto sus sentimientos… ah…. ¿Qué más da? La lógica no era algo que aplicaba a ellos, mucho menos a su relación…. ¿relación?... ¡Cierto! Misaki aún no le había dicho que sí (aunque evidentemente no hiciera falta)

-Misaki, no respondiste –Dijo mientras se incorporaba sentándose en la cama

-R-responderte que? –Misaki miraba hacia otro lado, no quería ver el cuerpo aún desnudo de Saru, aún era vergonzoso

-Que…. –Tomó su mentón obligándolo a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos –Que si querías salir conmigo? Ya sabes… como una pareja

-Ah..! –Misaki se soltó de su agarre y lo abrazó oprimiendo su rostro contra el pecho de Saru –S-Si ya… s-sabes… l-la respuesta… ¿¡Para que preguntas!? –Gritó mirándolo a los ojos con un rostro sonrojado

-Sólo quería confirmar~ -Dijo en un tono cantarín mientras dejaba un beso en la mejilla de su ahora, novio –Debemos de terminar de estudiar Misaki….

-Terminar? Contigo aquí? ¿¡Así!? No lo creo…. –Cerró los ojos haciendo un puchero

-Sí, de todas formas, no creo que terminemos hoy, mañana vendré también para poder terminar todos los temas –Decía seriamente mientras se vestía

-Amh…. –Bajó su mirada que ahora estaba acompañada por un sonrojo y cuando tuvo el valor suficiente se atrevió a preguntar casi en un susurro –Y… ¿mañana… sucederá lo mismo… que hoy?

Saru no podía creerlo, Misaki era ahora el que le estaba dando la iniciativa se limitó a voltear la mirada esperando que la ola de sentimientos que en ese momento tenía desapareciera, se acercó lentamente a donde estaba Misaki y le dio un beso en la frente, lo obligó a levantar la mirada y le dijo

-Aún nos quedan muchos días más…. Pero… -abrazó a su amante y acercándose a su oído le dijo –Lo haremos las veces que quiera mi Misaki….

-Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Sa-Saru! Debemos e-estudiar –Dijo separándose del abrazo de su amante y buscando su ropa rápidamente tratando de que no se notara su sonrojo

Sí, definitivamente este sería el inicio de estos dos, que entre estudios, libretas y notas escolares, tenían un sentimiento por el otro que crecía más y más… y que algunas noches el departamento de Misaki sólo era testigo de la unión de estos dos…

* * *

**Review please? :3?**

oww~~~ gracias por seguir leyendo si es que terminaron la historia... :3 supongo que seguiré subiendo fics...!

si hay alguna cosa que no les gusto con mucho gusto la escucharé o la leeré (? al fin y al cabo será para mejorar no? :3 ok..! NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!


End file.
